With the development of the electronic technology, mobile devices, such as mobile phones, handheld game players, navigation devices, handheld multimedia entertainment devices, or the like, become more and more popular. Generally, the mobile devices use vibrating motors for generating vibration feedback, for example, the vibrating motor may be used in a mobile phone for providing system vibrating feedback while receiving an incoming call or receiving a message.
A typical vibration motor applied to the mobile device includes a shell and a vibration system accommodated in the shell. The vibration system can only provide a single resonant frequency; however, some of the mobile devices may require vibrating motors therein to provide more than one resonant frequency, for example, two resonant frequencies. In this situation, the mobile device requires two independent vibration motors to be included therein. The two vibration motors need to occupy unduly large space in the mobile device, which is adverse to miniaturization of the mobile device.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a new vibration motor to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks.